


Ugly Sweaters and Dramas

by Samaimia



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Christmas Party, Gen, SideM Secret Santa 2018, Slight DramaStars poly, three gays having a grand ole time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samaimia/pseuds/Samaimia
Summary: DRAMATIC STARS has a little Christmas party at Teru's. They have ugly sweaters and fried chicken. This is gonna be fun.For the Side M Secret Santa 2018! Hope you enjoy!





	Ugly Sweaters and Dramas

**Author's Note:**

> For @_kiderp on Twitter! Happy holidays and hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Sorry for any OOCness, I can't write Kaoru for my life.)

Kaoru stood outside the apartment door, warming his bare hands with his breath. The light flurry speckled his navy parka and hair with pearly snowflakes like powdered sugar as he rang the doorbell for the third time.

“I said just a minute! Lemme finish these up real quick!”, a voice bellowed from within.

“Tendou. It’s cold. Let me in,” Kaoru called back, “It’d be rude to let your guest freeze.” Teru had invited his fellow unit mates over for a Christmas party, just the three of them. It was a nice gesture, Teru and Tsubasa were very excited about it, and it wasn’t like Kaoru really had anywhere else to be since Producer had insisted everyone take the day off for the holidays, so he reasoned that it wouldn’t hurt to attend. In fact, he was kind of looking forward to it, though he’d rather die than admit that aloud.

After a few moments, the front door finally opened, revealing the former lawyer in the most hideous and gaudy Christmas sweater Kaoru had ever seen.

“Yo. Tsubasa is getting food, he’ll be here in-”

“What in the world are you wearing? It’s absolutely revolting.”  
As Kaoru came in and began removing his parka, Teru looked down at his attire, “Oh this? Oh, it’s just a little thing I bought a while back for an office party. Nice, right?”

“... I hope you’re joking.”

The sweater was striped red, white, and green with Christmas trees embroidered in alternating colors. A picture of a reindeer sat in the center of Teru’s chest with a light-up nose, and bands of gold tinsel spiraled down his sleeves. Teru shrugged.

“Tsubasa said it was cute. Make yourself at home. I got some drinks, and the food’s gonna arrive-,” The doorbell rang, interrupting him, “apparently now.”

The former pilot entered, holding two trays of food in each hand and a plastic bag of snacks slung over his shoulder, “Sorry I’m late~! Touma-san helped me make some things.”

He hands the tray to Teru and Kaoru, the former taking the second tray from Kaoru and setting on the table while Tsubasa kicked off his boots and took off his coat, revealing an equally ugly sweater underneath. Kaoru groaned.

“Not you too.”

Tsubasa ignored his comment, instead opting to chuckle and give him a quick hug. He gives Teru a hug, too, and they all walk into the living room. It’s fully decked out with colored fairy lights strung around the room, a wreath hanging on the wall and a decorated Christmas tree in the corner. Teru stretches his arms out and gestures around.

“Like it? I spent hours decorating. Here, you two can sit on the couch or on the floor, wherever, and I’ll bring in the drinks and food.”  
Teru skips over to the kitchen as the other two take a seat on the couch. Kaoru looks around.

“It’s nice, I suppose. Thank you for having us, Tendo,” he nodded.

The pilot beams, “Mhm! Your place looks great! It’s so fun and festive!”

A soft smile formed on Teru’s face as he returned to the room, setting three beers and the trays of food on the coffee table, “It’s more festive with people actually in it, you know, the more the merrier. Thanks for coming,” he took on the other side of Kaoru, “both of you. How ‘bout we do something.”

“Let’s watch that Christmas special of the new drama Kaoru-san starred in!” Tsubasa chimed, blue eyes sparkling.

Kaoru groaned softly, “Let’s not.”

Teru poked the former surgeon’s side playfully before his hand was smacked away, ”Why not?”

“ _No.”_

“Well, it’s 2-to-1, so sucks to suck, Sakuraba,” he sticks out his tongue, Kaoru scoffs.

* * *

 

The sun had gone down hours ago, but the snow got heavier as the night went on. After eating the amazing fried chicken Touma had made while watching the Christmas special, they, actually Teru and Tsubasa, decided to binge watch the rest of the most reason season of Kaoru’s new drama series. Tsubasa had fallen asleep, clutching onto Kaoru’s left arm, and Teru leaned his head on his right shoulder.

“Tendou.”

“Mm?”

“Thank you for having me.”

“... You said that earlier.”

“Then…,” Kaoru took Teru’s hand in his, “Thank you for your company. I… I enjoyed spending time with you and Kashiwagi.”

“Yeah… me too.”

Teru gently squeezed his hand and smiled at him and Tsubasa, who was blissfully asleep.

“Merry Christmas, Kaoru.”

“...Mm. Merry Christmas to you too, … Teru.”

**Author's Note:**

> skeet skeet follow me on twt @alivingpun where i yell about cute boys and girls


End file.
